


I stil love you, ya know

by anthercrazyperson



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthercrazyperson/pseuds/anthercrazyperson
Summary: Tyler and Josh break up, but Josh hears Tyler isn't doing so well. Short fic.





	

Josh was shopping, leaning on his cart as he perused the candy aisle. He looked at the all the candy that was Tyler’s favorite. He knew what kind of candy Tyler would want for every occasion. Josh cocked his head, staring at the candy, then grabbed a bag of mixed candy and tossed it into the basket. Sometimes he just didn’t care. Today, it seemed, was one of those days.  
“Uh-huh. Okay. ‘Course I’ll get some. Alright. See you later. Stay safe.”  
Josh looked up. He knew that voice. And he knew exactly who that voice was talking to. Jenna Black. Tyler’s closest friend, now that Josh no longer had that honor. Jenna put her phone in her coat pocket, then looked up and saw Josh. She smiled at Josh, sort of a melancholy smile. She held up her basket, and the bags of candy in it. “Just getting some candy for Tyler.”  
Josh nodded. “I know. How, um, how is he doing? Is he eating and everything? I just still worry about him. I mean, I know I should just let it go cause we broke up but-”  
Jenna interrupted him, a small smile.on her lips and a sad look in her eyes. “ He’s, ah, taking the drugs again. And I think he’s cutting again. It’s not good and I can’t be there all the time to stop him. Look, It’s probably not what you want, but maybe you could visit him? Talk to him a bit?”  
Josh bit his lip worridley, then nodded. “I’ll maybe stop by later. After work, or something? And, um, can you be there?”  
Jenna nodded. “So, like, fiveish?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there.”  
“Thank you Josh. It’s really heartbreaking to see him like this again.”  
Josh nodded and looked down at the patterned tile floor, knowing that he was the one responsible for Tyler going back to this. That it was his fault, he was to blame.  
“Well, I better get going then.”  
Jenna just smiled at him.

 

Josh glanced at his phone. 4:56. He worked at a small bookstore/record shop that was located about halfway between his and Tyler’s apartment. Josh had worked there since his junior year in high school, and loved it. He loved the way that it was dimly lit, but not enough to be creepy. It felt homey.  
Josh sighed. He was not looking forward to going to Tyler’s. For the longest time, it had been what he had looked forward to most during the day. But then Josh had broken up with Tyler. Now he had to go face what he had done to Tyler.  
Mike stepped through the doorway to the back, ready to take over the desk from Josh. Mike was the owner, and the store wouldn’t be open for very much longer, so Mike was always there for the last hour or so. Josh nodded at Mike. “Hey. You ready?”  
Mike nodded. “How’s business been?”  
Josh shrugged. “Eh, ‘bout the same as always. A slow flow. Anyway, I gotta go.”  
Mike nodded. “See ya tomorrow then.”  
Josh nodded went through the door to the back. Scooping up his gray jacket and swinging it over his shoulders, he pushed through the employee door and into the nippy fall air. Taking a deep breath, Josh started towards Tyler’s apartment. 

 

About ten minutes later, he was standing in front of the apartment building. He sighed before pushing through the door. The building was so familiar. He had been here so many times, and didn’t realize until now how much he missed it. Missed this, missed Tyler.  
Before long, he was standing in front of Tyler’s door, number 204. Taking a long, deep breath. Hearing voices, he knocks and the voices quiet. Jenna opens the door, smiling at Josh.  
“Hey Josh, come on in. Um, Tyler’s in the bedroom. He’s, uh, not good. I’m a little worried.”  
Josh nods, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him. Sliding out of his shoes and leaving his coat on the floor next to his shoes, like he had always done. It seemed all so natural.  
Jenna hugs him whispering, “Thank you.”  
Josh smiles, “Don’t thank me yet. I haven’t even seen him yet.”  
Jenna smiles and Josh enters the bedroom. There’s a small, Tyler sized lump under the covers. The curtains are drawn and the room is mostly dark. Flipping on a small lamp on the dresser, he approaches the bed and sits gently on the other side. He sighs and sits cross legged on the bed and pulls the blanket away from Tyler’s face. Josh runs his finger through Tyler’s soft hair. Tyler had been letting it grow out a bit lately. Tyler’s eyes open and he looks at Josh with confusion.  
“Josh?”  
“Hey Ty,”  
“What...what are you doing here?”  
“Heard you weren’t doing so well. Thought I might just stop by and see you.”  
“Oh. Yeah”  
“Tyler, what are you thinking?” Josh feel angry at him, but he knows it won’t last long. “Hm? What if one day you accidentally over dose, or cut too deep? Or something else and you’re gone? I still love you, ya know.”  
Tyler takes one look at Josh’s face and starts sobbing, his small shoulders shaking. Josh sighs, and can’t help but pull Tyler into a hug. He buries his face in Tyler’s shoulder, just glad to be able to breathe in Tyler once again. Tyler cries, tears falling onto Josh’s shirt. Josh just holds him, and both are content to be there and hold each other.  
Happy to be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first fic so please let me know how it was.


End file.
